


Командировка в Неаполь

by Umbridge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Het, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хром провела чудесный вечер в Неаполе, хотя поначалу ужасно боялась ехать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Командировка в Неаполь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Реборн-пейрингов  
> Бета: iris M

Хром очень устала за день, голос в ее голове иногда становился громче, иногда затихал, иногда она совсем забывала о нем, и он растворялся среди шума. Но, несмотря на усталость, чужой город и задание, Хром была счастлива. 

Хибари шел рядом с ней, накинув на плечи форменный пиджак, и Хром то и дело принюхивалась — ей нравилось, как пахла плотная ткань и как пахли волосы Хибари. Она прислушивалась к звуку его шагов, звук был легким, точным, как музыка. 

— Хочешь? — спросил Хибари, останавливаясь у лотка. Под полосатым козырьком продавали мороженое. Хром улыбнулась. Прохладный ветер холодил коленки, колыхал подол юбки, трогал шею, к вечеру все сильнее пахло морем, и ей начало казаться, что внутри нее тоже волнуется огромное море. Она кивнула.

Продавец, наверное, следил за их диалогом и протянул ей пару шариков в стаканчике прежде, чем Хибари достал деньги. Хром взяла холодный стаканчик, коснулась его губами и украдкой взглянула на Хибари. Только благодаря ему она пережила сегодняшний день.

 

Хром боялась ехать в Италию, боялась останавливаться в Неаполе. Мукуро в ее голове утешал, рассказывал, какая это чудесная страна и какой чудесный, опасный город, но Хром только больше боялась. 

Ступив на мостовую виа Лючия, Хром не успокоилась, напротив, разволновалась сильнее. И вдруг Хибари взял ее за руку. Его прикосновение было таким же легким, как его шаг, а дыхание горячим. Он шепнул ей, едва не коснувшись губами уха:

— Не трясись.

И Хром сразу расслабилась. От его ладони по всему телу растекалось тепло, и ей хотелось улыбнуться ему, но она лишь дернула уголком губ. 

Солнце только вставало, освещая набережную оранжевым светом, машина за их спинами отъехала, и Хром с Хибари повернулись к морю и несколько мгновений стояли, взявшись за руки, и наблюдали, как из воды поднимается розовый шар. 

— Нам пора, — сказала наконец Хром и едва сама себя расслышала. Таким тихим и робким был ее голос. Хибари все еще глядел вперед, на испещренные розовыми крапинами волны. Он не кивнул и ничего не ответил, только потянул за руку. В лицо как будто плеснули горячей воды, Хром вздрогнула и пошла за ним, стараясь не упасть и не уронить трезубец.

Задание ей дали совсем простое, в глубине города, куда ни одна машина никогда не поедет. Ей надо было создать иллюзию и заставить одного человека признаться кое в чем. И пока они с Хибари шли к назначенному месту, Хром все смотрела, как ветер треплет его волосы за затылке, черные, как смола, — наверное, они щекочут ему шею, — а тем временем жар от лица растекался по груди, а потом расползался вниз, охватывая ее целиком. Хром было не холодно, когда ветер налетал и рвал подол юбки, потому что изнутри она горела. И Хром было весело — ужасная редкость, — да так, что хотелось хохотать. 

Они пересекли площадь, свернули на узкую улочку. Над их головами, словно гирлянды перед рождеством, весели веревки с разноцветными наволочками, пододеяльниками, полотенцами и платьями. И высоко-высоко, над крышами дряхлых домов, виднелось набиравшее краски небо. 

Когда они оказались на месте, Хром осторожно сжала пальцы Хибари:

— Простите…

Тот остановился и оглянулся на нее.

Хром указала ему на закрытую решеткой дверь подъезда. Здесь, в крошечной квартирке, Хром и должна была следить за соседними окнами, за иллюзией, которую ей приказали создать. Хибари поднял руку с тонфой, и решетка открылась, словно сама собой. Хром не заметила, когда он успел сломать замок. Она прижала ладонь к груди — сердце забилось так часто, — и тихий ехидный голос напомнил ей, что слишком волноваться вредно. Она тряхнула головой, в ушах приятно шумело, и ей это нравилось. Хибари первым вступил на узкую лестницу. В нос ударили запахи плесени и мочи. Хром пошла за ним, ступенька за ступенькой, мимо узкого окна, выходившего на лестничный пролет, к двери, обитой деревом. 

Окно квартирки выходило на стену дома напротив. Хром подвинула стул и села так, чтобы видеть вырубленное в ней окно. Она чувствовала затылком, шеей, лопатками, что Хибари остановился позади и тоже видит то, что видит она. Человека в небольшой спальне, похожей на ту, где они прятались. Человек тоже сидел на стуле и смотрел в окно. Хром положила трезубец на пол, а когда разогнулась, уже знала, что человек теперь видит вовсе не стену дома напротив и уж конечно не ее саму. Он видит на подоконнике девочку. Хром всегда проще было создавать иллюзии, когда она знала предмет. Она отлично разбиралась в жизни мертвых или почти мертвых девочек. 

— Проще забить его до смерти, — спустя бесконечность бросил Хибари. Хром оглянулась на него и стиснула руки на коленях. Веселость растаяла, остался только стыд и чувство вины. 

— Это мое задание… Простите…

Он ухмыльнулся и положил обе руки ей на плечи. 

— Понятно.

И, кажется, на самом деле все понял. 

Хром повернулась к окну. Пелена застилала глаза, и она моргнула. В голове остался только жар, стук сердца и шум в ушах, а на плечах — тяжесть ладоней Хибари. Хром вдохнула и боялась выдохнуть, боялась, что стоит ей пошевелиться, и Хибари уберет руки. 

Он сдвинул их немного, и большие пальцы коснулись шеи. Никто никогда не прикасался к ней так. Ласково, бережно, нежно. Хром опустила голову и закрыла глаза, пока пальцы едва заметно гладили ее кожу. Она никогда никому бы не призналась, что едва не заплакала от удовольствия и счастья. А когда подняла голову и открыла глаза, девочка в окне напротив гладила мужчину по голове. Мужчина плакал, закрыв лицо руками. 

 

Солнечные полосы проползли по стене, сверкнули на стекле и исчезли. Небо все еще было светлым, по крайней мере, его отражение, но темнота уже стекала вниз, на узкую улицу. Иногда кто-нибудь проходил мимо, шум разговора нарастал, а потом затихал, и время летело незаметно, потому что Хибари был рядом. 

Пару часов назад он приказал:

— Встань, — Хром подчинилась, тогда он сел на ее стул и притянул к себе. Она очутилась у него на коленях. Его ладонь легла поперек ее живота, и воздух стал густым, жарким, а тело — непослушным. Хибари распустил ее волосы, его дыхание коснулось макушки, и по спине побежали мурашки. Хром заморгала. 

Ей надо было смотреть в окно, на иллюзорную девочку, которой что-то объяснял мужчина, ее отец. Хром видела их семейное фото, чтобы яснее представлять лица. 

Но она могла думать только о руке Хибари на животе, на тонкой ткани блузки, над поясом юбки. Невероятное и стыдное блаженство охватило ее, и она провела два часа, словно во сне, хотя, может быть, и задремала ненадолго — в сладком мареве ноги стали ватными, удары сердца оглушительными, и она не желала слушать никаких голосов, просто радовалась, что у нее есть тело. 

Хибари коснулся ее шеи губами, и она сжала его руку, не поворачиваясь и ничего не говоря, словно это все было таинством, тайной даже между ними, секретом друг от друга. 

 

Из забытья ее вывел телефонный звонок. Она поднялась с коленей Хибари, поежилась, так холодно ей вдруг стало, и сняла трубку. Голос в трубке сказал — задание закончено, клиент готов.

— Уходим, — сказал ей Хибари. — У нас еще есть целый вечер. 

Она никогда не слышала, чтобы он так много говорил. Повернулась к нему и улыбнулась, Хибари улыбнулся в ответ. И она никогда не видела, чтобы он улыбался. Они спустились на улицу, где окончательно стемнело. Потом Хибари купил ей мороженое, и вот теперь они шли между домами, то и дело пропуская других пешеходов. Хибари ни на секунду не выпускал ее руки. И если бы не его ладонь, она бы, наверное, совсем выбилась из сил, а так могла бы пройти весь Неаполь, даже не запыхавшись. 

Улицы петляли, пересекались и переплетались, на город спускалась влажная соленая ночь. Виа Милано уперлась в кирпичную стену дома, в тупик, и Хибари потянул Хром обратно. 

Просвет между домами загородили три фигуры. От неожиданности Хром застыла на месте, решая, что делать. 

Один из троих крикнул им, чтобы отдавали деньги и украшения. Хром тронула кольцо на руке, но тут Хибари закрыл ее собой и преградил путь всем троим. 

— Не дергайся, я просто забью их до смерти, — процедил он, вскидывая руки. В них темнели тонфы. 

Хром осталось только стоять и смотреть, как через минуту все трое оказались на мостовой. Один тихо стонал, двое других, кажется, были без сознания. Хром сплела пальцы на груди, и только когда Хибари опустил тонфы, поняла, как сильно их сжала. Пальцы болели. 

— Травоядные… — буркнул Хибари. И Хром не удержалась, бросилась ему на шею, обняла сзади, прижалась к его спине и засмеялась. Звук вышел слишком громкий, загрохотал, отражаясь от стен. 

Заставил ее опомниться и разжать руки.

— Простите, я не хотела…

Хибари не дал ей договорить, дернул на себя и поцеловал в губы. Хром открыла рот, зажмурилась, вцепилась в него. 

Ее первый поцелуй, самый первый, был чудесным. 

 

Обратно на набережную они возвращались в полном молчании, и Хибари по-прежнему держал ее за руку. 

 

— Ты молодец, справилась, — Цуна улыбнулся ей, даже встал из кресла, чтобы похлопать по плечу. Хром зарделась. Лицо так и горело. 

— Совсем одна в чужом городе, я бы не смог! — Хром покраснела еще сильнее и опустила глаза. Она была не совсем одна. То есть одна, но с ней был Хибари, ее собственная иллюзия Хибари, совсем как настоящий. 

Она извинилась, повернулась и вышла, осторожно закрыв за собой дверь.

Ей хотелось оказаться у себя, пережить еще раз чудесный день, который она провела в Неаполе. Если бы не Хибари, пусть и не настоящий, она бы не справилась.

До квартиры Хром добежала за несколько минут.

Закрыла дверь в свою комнату, выдернула шпильки из волос, расстегнула пуговки на пиджаке. Утренний солнечный свет заливал кровать и стол, падал квадратами на пол. Как же ей хотелось упасть и уснуть, и увидеть во сне Неаполь и поцелуй. Все-таки она сильно устала. 

Окно распахнулось, створки грохнули о стены. На подоконнике стоял Хибари.

— Вернулась, — не спросил, а констатировал он. Щеки снова загорелись, Хром стянула отвороты пиджака, пряча грудь. 

Хибари присел и поставил на подоконник горшок с красным цветком. Азалия — пронеслось в голове.

— Хорошо, — сказал Хибари. — Задерживаться некрасиво.

И быстрее, чем она успела что-то сказать, спрыгнул за окно и исчез из виду. Позабыв про распахнувшийся пиджак, Хром бросилась к окну и выглянула на улицу. Хибари и след простыл, но она чувствовала его запах и слышала его шаги. Наверное, на крыше. Хром присела на подоконник и погладила лепесток цветка.

Значит, ее иллюзия была не такой уж лживой. Значит, он скучал по ней. Хром коснулась пальцами губ. И может, в следующий раз, решила она, Хибари и правда отправится с ней в Неаполь. И возьмет за руку. И даже поцелует. Она улыбнулась, взяла цветок, закрыла створки, а потом снова поставила его обратно, поближе к солнцу.


End file.
